Amistad
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: La amistad de Kaito y Kei siempre fue extraña. Parecida a un árbol seco de tronco débil, cargado de frutos. Nada más que frutos.
1. Raíces

**Disclaimer: **Ajin no me pertenece.

* * *

**Amistad.**

_Parte I. Raíces._

* * *

Un árbol, raquítico y flaco. Sin vida, prácticamente. Con raíces fuertes, bien cimentadas y que da frutos sin que antes le crezcan flores. Con dos únicas ramas vacías.

Su aspecto es pobre, desaliñado y descuidado.

Su tronco es fuerte; aunque, provocativo en su apariencia, invita a cualquiera que lo ve a tratar de quebrarlo por la mitad.

Lo que no se mira, sin embargo, es lo verdaderamente importante. Por que, debajo de esa sencilla y humilde apariencia de tronco desvalido con dos únicas ramas, se extienden hileras de raíces que se expanden y afianzan cada vez más al suelo.

Lo que no quiere decir más que una simple cosa con respecto a ese raquítico árbol: entre más tiempo pase, más difícil será de derribar.


	2. Definición

**Disclaimer: **Ajin no me pertenece.

* * *

**Amistad.**

_Parte II. Definición._

* * *

Kei siempre encontró difícil definir el concepto de amistad.

Ciertamente, había alguien que conocía y que era la única persona que se le pasaba por la cabeza cuando alguien mencionaba la palabra amigo. Pero existió un largo periodo de tiempo en su vida en el que ni siquiera con él se sintió capaz de contar.

A Kei le costó mucho trabajo interpretar aquellas vagas muestras de una amistad a la que supuestamente él mismo tuvo que darle final. Nunca se percató de que esa amistad que había echado raíces cuando no eran más que sólo unos críos, lo había hecho en tierra tan fértil y llena de nutrientes que el tronco creció aún a pesar de que él dejó de ir a alimentarlo.

La lógica decía que aquel árbol debió marchitarse, pero no sólo él era quien debía cuidarlo.

Kaito siguió con lo suyo, aún después de escuchar de la hermana menor de su amigo que este no iba a volver.

Kei también, con su objetivo muy presente en su mente y sin tener que ocuparse de más debido al control que su madre ejercía sobre sus relaciones.

Lo mismo pasó con su amistad, que aunque reseca, no marchita, se había abierto paso ante la adversidad para crecer hasta dar un solo fruto aún en su raquítico esqueleto y sin siquiera haber hecho aparición previa ningún tipo de flores u hojas por sus dos únicas ramas.

Luego llegó el momento en que este se pudo cosechar y Kaito se lo mostró, con un orgullo implícito, en una sola sonrisa. Con la mano tendida, cuando llegó a ayudarlo en aquel bosque de los recuerdos de su infancia.


	3. Real

**Disclaimer: **Ajin no me pertenece.

* * *

**Amistad.**

_Parte III. Real._

* * *

Cuando su vida terminó por primera vez, a Nagai le causó náuseas la forma en que uno de sus "amigos" le tendió la mano con una sonrisa. « Claro, somos amigos. » Le había dicho y él no pudo evitar gritar. Tan listo como era, le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que se había atado al pescuezo los rumores de una jugosa recompensa y que esa sonrisa era más que falsa.

En contraste, Kei se sintió por demás aliviado cuando vio aquel gesto repetido en Kaito. Porque su sonrisa no era falsa. Porque Kai sí era su amigo.

« Vamos. »

Ni lento ni perezoso, Kei aceptó su ayuda.

Aún así, el concepto no fue fácil de definir. En la cabeza de Kei había muchas cosas que no cuadraban y no se trataba de desconfianza hacia Kaito. Pero la amistad todavía le parecía un concepto demasiado extraño.

Lo único que sacó claro de ello era que Kaito era lo más cercano que encontraba a la definición de un amigo.


	4. Amistad

**Disclaimer: **Ajin no me pertenece.

* * *

**Amistad.**

_Parte IV._

* * *

Abandonó a su amigo al poco tiempo de haberse salvado ambos, con un plan de huida que después trató de reciclar.

Sin embargo, el motivo de Kei no fue otro sino que mantenerlo a salvo.

Porque Kaito, a diferencia de él, sí podía morir.

Porque Kaito, a diferencia de él, no pensaba las cosas de manera tan detallada como su cerebro de niño prodigio sí podía.

Porque Kaito, a diferencia de él, arriesgaría su vida en todo momento y él no podría regresarle por lo menos aquello.

Él no moriría por su único amigo.

Pero Kaito sí.


End file.
